Power Rangers: Legacy
by JDFrankFan
Summary: This is my very first fan fiction, please be kind. This story takes place shortly after the finale of Power Rangers Dinothunder and returns the show to the feel of it's roots, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It will feature the return of many classic char
1. The Prologue

The Prologue

The story you are about to read takes place about five to six years after the series finale of Power Rangers Dinothunder. This is a brief summary of events that happened after the two part episode "Passing the Torch" _(from Power Rangers Turbo)_ and before the two part episode "Thunder Struck" _(from Power Rangers Dinothunder)_ this synopsis should get you caught up to the beginning place of our story.  
A few days after passing down their powers to new rangers T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos our former rangers each began their new life as normal a young adult. Adam began to really get into his love of soccer and began playing professionally for the Angel Grove Titans and Tanya left for Los Angeles for a job as a disc jockey at the highly respected radio station 104.3 KBIG while all the time continuing her dream to get an album released.  
Tommy and Kat didn't leap into new careers right away though, Tommy kept amateur racing at the race tracks and teaching karate' classes while Kat kept her position as a teacher's assistant at a local elementary school. Then one day, Kat decided it was time to move on to a long term career path and began going to college majoring in environmental affairs on the path to becoming an environmental attorney. Tommy also began taking college classes with Kat, but wasn't sure of his major yet and just stuck with the basics, his attention was more focused on what was happening now with his racing instead of the future as Kat's attention was.  
Shortly after almost completing 2 years of classes, Kat was offered an unbelievable position for employment as an assistant to an environmental attorney in Washington D.C. but that would involve her transferring to a college there to complete her education while she received training during employment. They discussed it together, long and hard; they both agreed it was too good of an opportunity to pass up and for Kat to take the offer, which she did, but Tommy couldn't bring himself to leave California and his racing or teaching karate' just yet and decided to stay in Angel Grove. After a tearful good-bye at the airport Tommy and Kat kept a good effort with their long distance relationship, nightly calls and visits on holidays. After hearing about Kat's adventures in her career Tommy was inspired to pick a career path as well and began to major in paleontology and the sciences. He also began the hobby of archeology in his spare time and located three dino gems, with the help of a fellow classmate and close friend, Haley; they began to harness the power of these gems. Shortly after graduating with his paleontology degree, Tommy met up with a man by the name of Anton Mercer and the two began studies and experiments during a joint dinosaur project. During this timeframe in their lives Tommy and Kat were extremely busy and they both decided to take a time out in their relationship. Kat was promoted to a full time position as an environmental attorney and was transferred out of Washington to Florida at the same time the Dinothunder storyline began to unfold. Tommy moved to Reefside and began his teaching career at the local high school and ended up enlisting students; Conner, Ethan, and Kira as the newest Power Rangers. Due to the series of events, Tommy and Kat unfortunately lost contact with each other completely.  
After the final battle as seen in "Thunder Struck", a few days later Tommy received an invitation to his high school reunion and he decided he would go in hopes of seeing his former rangers and especially his long lost love, Kat. All excited about the idea of seeing Kat again, Tommy went out and got a new suit, a dozen roses, and gussied himself up the best he could to make a great impression for Kat again. Once at the reunion, Tommy ran into quite a few old friends. Former Zeo Rangers; Rocky, Adam, and Tanya as well as Billy, he also ran into former red and gold ranger, Jason who was now happily married to Kimberly, together they showed off their new baby boy, Jarred.  
Tommy also caught up on friends who couldn't make it to the reunion, he found out the great news about Zack and Angela finally getting married and having two kids, they now lived in Philadelphia where Zack owned his own business, but Tommy also found out some very upsetting news as well, such as the death of the original Yellow Ranger, Trini, at the result of a terrible auto accident. But overall the reunion was great and everyone seemed so happy, except for Tommy since Katherine was no where to be found.  
After a few hours, Tommy got tired of seeing all the happy couples hugging and holding hands, so he went to a table outside on the patio. He set the roses down on the table, loosened his tie, threw himself into a chair and began to drink his mixed drink. Tommy began mumbling a few things under his breath just before he sat his drink down, leaded over, and sulked, while he propped his head up with his arms when he heard her voice. "Is this seat free or do you want to be alone, Tommy?" He looked up and there she was, Kat her once long golden locks cut into a short, trendy haircut but still as beautiful if not more than ever. Tommy immediately stood up, grabbed her, spun her around, and they locked into the most passionate kiss this world as ever seen.

Afterward, they both sat down at the table, secluded on the patio under looking the stars and Tommy gave Kat the roses and promised to never ever let her out of his life again. Blushing with excitement Kat explained to Tommy about being transferred to Florida and that she tried to contact him, but it was impossible to locate him. He apologized and offered to move back to Orlando with her, but Kat stunned him with the best news Tommy had heard in years. Katherine explained that a position had opened up in Angel Grove and she had taken the position and had actually already moved back about two days ago and while she was unpacking her apartment, she found the invitation to the reunion in a stack of forwarded mail and after getting dressed and calling a taxi, she had almost missed the event, this was why she was so late.  
They left the reunion together, only after making their rounds at the party as a couple and went on a romantic walk through Angel Grove Park and embracing in another kiss; afterwards Tommy gave Kat a ride home to her apartment in his Jeep and set another date with her the next day and the next and so on. They enjoyed each others company every single night for the next three weeks, then on the anniversary of when Tommy first asked Kat out on their official first date _(from Power Rangers Zeo, episode: Hawaii Zeo)_ he took Kat to a very upscale restaurant and proposed to her and of course she accepted. They were married shortly afterwards with Jason as the Best Man and Tanya and Kimberly as Bridesmaids. Tommy whisked Kat away on a cruise to the Bahamas for their honeymoon and after returning home they moved in together in a brand new house in a beautiful sub-division in Angel Grove. Tommy began teaching college classes in paleontology and archaeology at a the University of Angel Grove while Kat began cutting back on her hours at the Environmental Office so she could spend a bit more time at home, enjoying being a happily married wife. After a year as a happily married couple they gave birth to their first child, a baby boy named Timothy, but as adopted the nickname of "Timmy" much like his dad's name Tommy. Kat had quit her job as at the Environmental Office due to impending motherhood and now feeling the need to be productive again began teaching ballet and dance classes again, but now has her own studio on Main Street in downtown Angel Grove. Everything was going perfect for the couple, till that Friday afternoon when their normal lives and the world changed forever.


	2. Escape from Eltar

**Chapter One:**

**Escape from Eltar**

****

_"Through out time and space there are many different forms of life, this powerful force comes in the shape of creatures great and small. Some beings will develop into highly advanced civilizations capable of wonderful and miraculous things. With some of these advanced beings comes technology; some will use their technology for good and help their fellow man. Some may use all means necessary to not only help their fellow home world, but to travel through out the galaxy and help less fortunate interplanetary communities and colonies."_

"_But others choose a different path in life and choose to use their knowledge to only gain power and conquer all that they can. Overpowering the weak and less advanced, they enslave all of whom and what they desire. While pillaging civilizations and colonies, taking all for personal glory. In an ideal reality, this would not be the case, but unfortunately our reality is not ideal and these events have been accruing for millions of years through out the universe. You are about to witness the story of the timeless battle known as good against evil, raging from a galaxy far, far and away to your own, aimed directly at Earth. You'll see the threats from another galaxy travel millions of light years just to threaten your own happiness and tranquility. Witness the galaxy's last hope for peace and prosperity. Behold and witness as the saga continues with the Power Rangers Legacy." _- Zordon

Millions of light years in a galaxy far away from our own home planet rest a highly advanced world on the planet of Eltar. This planet is known throughout the universe as the home world of the powerful wizard, Zordon, who fought a constant battle against evil protecting the innocent. Its atmosphere is very similar to Earth, lush green grass and the brightest blue sky, so blue it almost appears to have a purplish tint and with its four moons that can be seen at anytime of the day. The buildings are very angular, there are cubes, pyramids, and even sphere shaped homes. All the structures are the brightest of white and in pristine condition, unlike anything seen on Earth.

Professor Elledan and his beautiful young wife, Alana; who is expecting the couple's first child, are strolling down a white stone path which is trimmed with tall globe lanterns they walk through a lush and green courtyard that is nestled around a small pond with an ornate fountain in its center. This small sanctuary is in the middle of the large metropolitan area of the vast city of Zardonia. The young couple holds hands while they have a casual conversation about the future of their family as they walk home.

"How is your experiments going on that space craft for the aeronautics dept, dear?" asks Alana to her husband as the couple stops to relax on a stone bench.

"Actually pretty good, the admiral and general of the tactics division came down to see the control panel's interface and were quite pleased with its outcome. I think we've almost completed the first stages of creating Eltar's first tactical command ship to be the flagship of our new space armada." Eagerly replies the young scientist, gleaming with a big smile from ear to ear.

And she just smiles back at her proud husband, pats his hand and tries to stand up the best a pregnant woman can do on her own. Elledan helps his young bride up as they continue their stroll through the park on their way home at the end of a busy day and he asks her, "Have you come up with any ideas on a name? I was thinking of Elgar, what do you think?" as he chuckles.

Alana's eyes widen with surprise and then gives Elledan a smirk replying "Elgar, huh? I was thinking more like Elros, I think it sounds strong."

"Elros?" responds Elledan, "I like it and it does have a certain ring to it. Dr. Elros Ellesare."

The couple holds each other in an embrace for a moment and engages in a loving kiss when suddenly a bolt of lighting strikes one of the path's lanterns causing it to burst in an explosion of sparks. Alana shrieks in fear as Elledan jumps back startled at what has just happened, the young couple holds on to each other as the ground begins to shake as an earthquake begins, lanterns begin to fall and a few buildings start crumbling. The sky grows dark and grayish black clouds begin filling the sky hiding the four moons all Eltarean citizens commonly take for granted each day. As more and more clouds fill the sky more lighting bolts begin striking street lamps, buildings, trees, and even vehicles in the streets.

"Elledan, Elledan what's happening" cries out the frightened wife as she clutches to her husband's chest, "I'm scared." He holds onto his wife, protecting her the best he can with his arms wrapped around her,

"I know I am too. Look!" as he points toward the darkened sky.

We see an image of a sinister looking face form within the clouds. This is the face of Lord Doom. It's a cold, emotionless face, the face of a man who is known for conquering entire planets and civilizations, enslaving of all the inhabitants to be part of his own dark army just to lead them to pillage another planet in other galaxy and so on, until he rules the entire universe as one giant evil empire. The earthquake seems to have lightened up and all of he startled citizens begin to look at one other in fear and begin to look at the sky in wonderment as the giant image of Lord Doom begins it's proclamation of destruction, "Citizens of Eltar, look at the face of your new emperor, many of you know who I am which you definitely should, but for the fools who do not know, I am Lord Doom and I will crush your puny little civilization and do with it as I please. I plan to use your life energy to fuel my power in total domination of the universe and for the few of you that are worthy I will make you part of my army of destruction. Prepare for the beginning of the end of your lives as you know them! Ha Ha Ha!" as he chuckles the image of his face fades away in the clouds.

Lord Doom's fortress now lowers from behind the clouds. It appears to be a giant stone temple or monolith with an almost Egyptian appearance to it; the walls are encrusted with ancient hieroglyphics on its exterior and it appears to have the ground and the foundation still attached to its base, as if it was just ripped right out of the ground. Now with a better look at it, Elledan can now see that the lighting bolts are coming from the top of the fortress tower, from the tip of the pyramid-like peak. As lighting bolts begin to strike at the city again, mass hysteria begins throughout the city as its citizens run for shelter. Suddenly Demonites, grotesque skull faced warriors dressed entirely in black and their upper bodies covered in skeleton like armor; begin to fall from the sky.

These warriors of evil begin attacking citizens grabbing them and holding them down while another Demonite opens a cylinder-like container, transforming the innocent citizen's body into a tiny orb of golden light, which is the essence of the person's life energy, the orb then is sucked into the container and enclosed into this tiny cell. Thousands of Eltar's citizens are in the process of being contained in these tiny prisons, when Elledan and Alana make a run for the safety of their home.

"Alana, come on! We're just a few streets from home, we must hurry!" Elledan yells back as he clutches to his wife's hand as they run for cover.

"Where are we going? What are we going to do? What is going to happen to Eltar?" franticly questions Alana. "I don't know, I just don't know, but first let's worry about now and just get ourselves to shelter right away!" he replies back.

Suddenly a lighting bolt strikes the ground directly in front of the couple sending them both flying backwards to the ground. As Elledan comes to, coughing and wiping the dust and dirt from his face he doesn't see his wife anywhere, "Alana! Alana! Where are you?" he screams.

He starts looking everywhere, finally through all the commotion he finally sees Alana, she has fallen to the ground lying on her side clutching to her pregnant stomach she is desperately calling out "Help, Elledan! Please, help us!" She is unaware of the danger lurking near her as three Demonites have laid their eyes on her and are headed directly Alana's way. Elledan wants to run to her defense, but during the lighting strike he was thrown to the other side of a gaping crack in ground too large for him to get across.

"Alana! Hold on, I'm on my way, be careful they're headed straight for you!" he calls out to his frightened love, she quickly tries to get up, but it appears her ankle has been twisted and can't get to her feet in time. As Elledan frantically tries to figure a way over to her, two of the Demonites pick up her as Alana struggles to get away; they hold her down by her arms. The third Demonite walks up directly in to her with a containment cylinder and just before Alana turns into an orb of light she looks over to Elledan with a look of horror and weakly calls out "I love you, save yourself, and go!" And she then fades away into a tiny orb of light, but instead of being the same single golden light, her orb is actually a bright pink and purple tint, noticed by Elledan but unnoticed by the mindless Demonite warriors.

After seeing his pregnant wife being imprisoned into the small cylinder prison, Elledan is stunned in total devastation with the image of this event playing over and over in his mind. Next lighting bolts strike a lamp post near Elledan causing another explosion knocking him to the street, he then quickly gets up and runs into the mass hysteria of the city streets and fights his way through the crowds. One Demonite grabs his arm, but Elledan valiantly fights back and with a sharp kick in the creature's chest, he is able to get free and finally make it to his laboratory, which has already been ransacked and looted in this alien invasion.

Once inside he finds the android he created, named Astral One, an invention Elledan is extremely proud of. Astral One is the most highly advanced robot unlike anything seen before, he use to brag to his colleagues on what an improvement she was compared to the previous Alpha series of androids. But it appears that Astral One has been deactivated, so Elledan makes the required adjustments to "jump start" her back up and bring her back online. The perplexed android exclaims, "Professor, the lab has been ransacked by skeleton faced warriors, I tried to defend what I could but they deactivated me. I afraid they were after the experimental craft, the XR-10." The robotic lady looks over to see the spacecraft in working order still.

"Sir? What is happening and where is Alana?"

Elledan just sighs and holds back the tears in his eyes and responds "It's a long story Astral and I'll tell you later, we got to get to safety away from here. Eltar is about to be destroyed."

And on that note, the young scientist grabs a few things in his laboratory including a case of rare Eltarean aura crystals, which are known for being a powerful source of energy and with the help of Astral One the two make their way into the XR-10, the experimental space craft Astral One mentioned, it's one of the ships that the professor has been working on for the aeronautics and space department.

Together Elledan and Astral One plan to pilot this small ship but just as they start the engines another group of Demonites attack the ransacked laboratory once again, this time they decide they want the ship. The Demonites begin jumping in from the shattered sky lights and windows. As the ship's engines fire up, some of the Demonites catch on fire and one of the evil warriors attaches himself to the hull of the ship, just to fall to his doom as the ship rises in altitude heading from the city's skyline to space.

Just as soon as the small craft makes it into space it is already detected by Lord Doom's armada of destroyer ships. They begin to open fire on the small space craft, a few of the lasers damage the ship slowing it down, but not stopping it.

"Professor, should I activate the hyper drive?" asks the android assistant,

"Yes, please do so," instructs Elledan and the small craft blasts off into the vast unknown realm of space. While this is happening eight of Lord Doom's gigantic intergalactic space destroyers accompanied by Lord Doom's fortress begin to open fire on the small bluish green planet. The planet explodes apart, huge fragments of meteors blast through out space. The meteorites do no damage to the enormous destroyers but smash against the XR-10; the small craft is thrown completely out of control, with meteors banging the ship in all directions from rock to rock to rock. During all of the commotion the professor is knocked unconscious and the small android does her best to pilot the ship into safety, "Hold on professor, I'll get us out of here" she says quietly to herself.


	3. The Return Of Zordon

**Chapter Two:**

**Return Of Zordon**

Back in Lord Doom's flying fortress in his royal throne room, Lord Doom stands up from his throne. The dark emperor is dressed in a long black robe, trimmed in silver armor. His shoulders are adorned in the same bone looking armor that covers the Demonite warriors, but his is accented with large golden spikes encrusting two large emerald jewels. Lord Doom's face, which is a black stone grimaced face barely noticeable under his huge, ornate silver and golden spiked headdress topped with a ruby orb. As the dark emperor looks over the thousands and thousands of small cylinders full of the prisoners from Eltar, presented to him by the general of his army, General Nerissa. She is a very tall and strong looking woman. She has long straight hair of coal and is dressed in primarily black, with armor in shades of pink and purple, her face is framed with a small scaled battle helmet with what appears to be antenna sticking out of the top of it, she stands before the dark lord and the general states

"Sire, the attack on Eltar was a complete success and all of the inhabitants have been apprehended, all but one human and his android escaped in a small spaceship."

Lord Doom's eyes widen and they begin to glow a bright crimson shade "All but one, general? You say all but one was apprehended? And you call that a success?" questioned the overlord as walks down the steps of his throne to the trembling Amazon warrior.

"I don't care if the android escaped, but you tell me that a human being with life energy escaped our attack? This simply will not do general; I find that you are failing entirely too much to allow me to continue to keep you in my employment."

"Please sire, give me another chance!" pleads Nerissa as she grovels to her knees, "I will do much better next time, I promise you my lord!"

"I'm tired of your empty promises Nerissa, I'm tired of giving you another chance and then another and another and still you constantly fail me." Lord Doom sighs and then turns his back to the frightened warrior as she shakes and he now begins examining the cylinder containers, all glowing brightly till he comes across one that isn't glowing so brightly but more of a dull twinkle. Lord Doom picks up the container and says,

"This one is far too weak and feeble to become one of my warriors of evil or even empower me to lift a hand far be it help me rule the universe, but it would be a wrong to let it go to waste though."

The evil ruler then slams the cylinder on a table, causing it to quit moving and then opens the container and drinks the orb of light and chuckles "but it does make a good snack!" and then the emperor lets out a laugh so sinister it causes the hair on the back the Nerissa's neck to raise and she closes her eyes in disgust. She then begins to find her getting queasy with the smell of rotting meat and feels hot breath hitting her face, as she opens her eyes she's startled to see Grunt, Lord Doom's large alien pet he is a Vandelorian pig monster; taken during the destruction of small planet Vandeloria millions of years ago, the evil emperor took a strange liking to the disgusting beast and keeps him at his side constantly like most would a faithful dog or cat.

The large stone doors in the back of the room open and Tybolt, a red skinned shape shifter dressed in a bone-like or organic armor, enters the room and announces, "My lord sensors indicate that we have obliterated all life in this region of the galaxy, the next closest planet with life force seems to be a small planet called, Earth. Should I set a course for this planet, sire?"

Lord Doom turns to the shape shifter and calmly says "Of course, set course immediately" just as he turns to leave the throne room, the pinkish tinted orb catches Tybolt's attention. "Sire, permission to speak freely?" he asks.

"You may, but what is this about Tybolt?" replies Lord Doom in a manner almost appearing to be annoyed by the whole situation as he heads back to his throne with Grunt following him closely behind.

"This orb here, it isn't your stand life force orb" explains the red skinned Venusian "it appears to have different type of energy; this one could be a powerful addition to your army, master. More than just a meaningless foot soldier, don't you think my lord?"

Lord Doom looks very curious about this as does Nerissa who is now back to her feet standing alone close the doorway at which two Demonites walk in from. Tybolt opens the container and frees the glowing orb that quickly transforms back into Alana, who falls to the ground; she makes a run for the door but is quickly apprehended by the two Demonites. Lord Doom chuckles with amusement and states, "Foolish woman, where do you think you are going? Your planet has been destroyed along with your family, you have and are nothing. You now belong to me!"

Alana struggles against the hold of the Demonites trying desperately fighting to break free as Lord Doom walks closer and closer to her, tears begin to fill her eyes as her entire body is filled will fear. The evil lord looks deep in her eyes for a moment, walks over to Tybolt and says "I like her spirit and drive, she looks to be a feisty addition to my court." General Nerissa interjects "But she is pregnant and useless sire, there is not need for her let me dispose of this maggot!" as she wields her short sword and heads directly for Alana.

"Silence Nerissa!" commands Lord Doom as he raises his arm, releasing a lighting bolt so strong it sends the female general flying back against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Sire, her being pregnant could be an advantage, since instead of one life you have two, perhaps we can add two powerful additions to our royal court, ehh?" adds Tybolt.

"Point well taken, Tybolt," states the evil lord and as he raises his arms energy beams emerge from his scarlet glowing eyes and Alana begins a transformation. Where the once beautiful pregnant Eltarean woman stood there now were two powerful warriors. One a strange looking witch-like warrior, who was dressed in black and gold armor adorned with a purple cape, on her head was a large winged helmet. To her right stood a huge, barbarian warrior dressed entirely in black with his upper body covered in silver metallic armor. His shoulders, head, and partial face were covered by what appeared to be a bone or skeleton armor. Both of these savage warriors were equipped with large, jeweled, ornate long swords.

Lord Doom begins to examine his newly created warriors of destruction and explains to the female "I think I'll name you Demona and you are now the head general of my dark army." After making this statement he looks back to the now conscious former General Nerissa. The emperor grins in delight as he sees the look of disgust on her face. He next walks over to the army's new general and asks her,

"What were you going to name your unborn child?" For a brief moment the expression on Demona's face shows compassion and sorrow, she replies,

"Why Elros my lord." Lord Doom nods and with approval, raises his hand shooting a lighting bolt at Demona's head, causing what little emotion was in her to be wiped away leaving her a cold and cruel creature as he walks away he states "Elros it is." He then turns to address his warrior,

"Lt. General Elros, you will assist General Demona in leading the dark army in my intergalactic quest for universal domination. You will be assisted by the newly demoted Commander Nerissa."

Now back on her feet the commander, shows more disgust on her face and slams her blade to the ground, causing a bit of commotion, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

Lord Doom replies "Do you have a problem with my decision, Commander?"

Nerissa quickly goes to the floor, picking up her sword and kneeling, groveling "No, my lord, I would never question your judgment. You are my master and I am here to serve you."

Lord Doom then turns to walk away and states, "Good, Good, you haven't met your end today, Nerissa. But remember you can very easily be replaced." With this statement Lord Doom turns, chuckling under his breath, behind him waddles Grunt, looking back at the kneeling commander and he just hisses what appears to be a laugh. Next Tybolt, Elros, and Demona walk quietly behind the evil lord following him out of the throne room. Just before the large doors close the room off we hear a Demonite say to Lord Doom "Master we have set course towards Earth and should be there shortly." Then the large stone doors slam shut, leaving Nerissa alone in the silence of the dark room the only light coming from the on the walls of shelves.

Back to another part of the galaxy the small XR-10 spacecraft is floating aimlessly in space, with no thruster power at all. Although the small craft is now free of the meteor field it is still within danger. The ship took a severe beating during the explosion of Eltar and it's practically damaged beyond repair. Inside the ship the professor and his android work on getting the engines back online even if just for a temporary timeframe.

"Astral One, do you think we can get this ship mobile again?" questions Elledan.

"I'm not sure professor, the power couplings appear to be fried beyond repair, we may have some replacements in the back,' responds the robotic assistant as she heads toward the storage area of the spacecraft. While the two of them work on repairing the engines and power coupling they are unaware of the ship being pulled into a nearby black hole. By the time the ship's sensors alert them it is too late and there isn't enough time to pull the ship out of the black hole's atmosphere.

"Astral One, you've got to get the engines online we're caught in the pull of a black hole!" exclaims Elledan as he tries to replace the power couplings as fast as he can.

"Professor, I've restored power to engines. It's a good thing we brought so many of the aura crystals I was able to harness some of their power as fuel as well as jump start the power core of the warp drive!" Proudly proclaims the little android.

Even with the ship's thrusters on maximum power they are not able to break free of the space anomaly and are pulled into the black hole, which appears to be more than just a standard black hole after a few scans from the ship are completed by Astral One "It appears that this isn't your everyday run of the mill black hole, professor," the android explains, "it is actually an inter-dimensional time warp, this could take us millions of light years away from our part of the galaxy taking us to safety, but it also could take us millions of years into the past or future. That part I'm not so sure about it will require much more scanning and analysis to determine that outcome." The robot continues "I don't have much information about this type of time warp programmed into my memory banks or downloaded from the control panel's information center."

Outside of the ship, the interior of the black hole would change from solid black darkness to a brighter shade of grey and then gradually turns into a kaleidoscope of pastel colors with a bright white light in front of them. In the far distance we see a moving object but neither one of our ships crew members can easily make out what they are seeing.

"Astral One, are you able to get readings on that object?" questions Elledan.

"Yes, it appears to be some kind of life form, but my readings are very weak, so I'm not sure if it will live much longer," replies his assistant, "should we take a closer look at it, professor?"

"Certainly" responds the curious scientist, as the ship gets closer to the object Elledan and Astral are able to determine it is a human being floating uncontrollably inside this inter-dimensional location.

"Professor, I'm getting much stronger scans now. It appears to be another Eltarean human, but from the vitals and scans that I'm receiving it appears that this individual has been stuck in this time warp for millions of years. His information though does not appear to be in the database, so his identity is still unknown" provides Astral One.

Elledan is drawn to the monitor, as he stares at the monitor, looking very closely at the strange prisoner inside this space anomaly, the figure is a mysterious grayish, white skinned man, in a silver colored cape-like costume with a high collar on it. The man is completely bald, with no hair at all including eyebrows. He also doesn't have actual ears either, just "C" shaped holes where ears would be like all Eltareans. The stranger would be withering and flaying around in orbit inside this time warp.

"I wonder," says Elledan as he uses the monitor to zoom in on the face of the individual, suddenly the scientist drops his hands to the control panel in shock, with his eyes widened and all color leaving his face, Elledan replies "My star, it can't be."

"What do you mean professor, what is it?" responds the clueless android assistant.

"No, not what Astral, but who" replies Elledan, "it's Zordon, the famous mighty sage of Eltar. It was said that there isn't a being alive that is stronger than him, but he's been gone for years."

"Where was it believed for him to be, professor?" again questions Astral One.

"Dead…." Responds Elledan, and they both just look at each other with stunned looks on their faces.


	4. To Defend Earth Once More

**Chapter Three:**

**To Defend Earth Once More**

****

"If it is in fact that Zordon is dead, Professor, then how can this man here be the mighty wizard?" questioned Astral One.

"Well, from what I understand, astral, he was trapped in an inter-dimensional time warp by the evil space witch, Rita Repulsa, but it was believed that his existence depended on the energy tube that linked him to the regular world. To rid the universe of evil Andros, the Red Space Ranger, under guidance of Zordon himself destroyed the tube and its energy; it was believed to eradicate the universe of evil. It was unfortunate for us the energy wave dissipated before making it to our region of galaxy, thus having no effect on Lord Doom and his army," explained Elledan.

"I've updated this information into my memory banks and the ship databases do you suppose we should retrieve Zordon, Professor?" replies the android. "Of course Astral, at once," responds Elledan as he activates the tractor beam and brings Zordon into the small XR-10's holding bay. Elledan quickly runs to the doorway to let Zordon into the ship, surprised by seeing other living beings in this dimension and especially another Eltarean male, Zordon, relieved, walks through the door and greets the young scientist.

"Greetings, I am Zordon of Eltar and you are?" questions Zordon.

"I'm Professor Elledan Ellesare of Eltar, I'm a scientist and this is Astral One my android assistant," replies Elledan.

Zordon chuckles and replies, "Android assistant? It appears I've started a trend on Eltar" as he smiles, something he hasn't done in years.

"It's believed that you perished with the destruction of the energy tube. How is it possible for you to have survived may I ask?" asks Elledan.

"The energy tube was basically a communicator or link for me to the outside world, with the help of Alpha Five that communication link was established, but it was primarily believed that without it I would die. Since I was stuck somewhere between this place and the real universe, but with the force of Andros's blow to the energy tube it must have transported me completely into the time warp. I've been trapped in this dimension for years till now. May I ask how you made it into here?" answers Zordon and Astral One begins explaining about the destruction of Eltar and the ship's damage and being pulled into the black hole which linked them into the present situation.

"I see, well with the unfortunate destruction of Eltar then I know exactly where he would be headed next, the same place that all my adversaries seem to go, the planet Earth, we must go to Earth and reactivate the Power Chamber and reunite with some of my former friends" explains Zordon. The powerful wizard looks over to Astral One and asks, "Do you think you can calculate a way out of here?"

"Let me perform scans on the structure of this dimension and search through the ships database and I might just be able to locate a way out of this time warp, since we were linked through a black hole it is very possible we could exit through another black hole," replies the small robot.

"It's worth a try" exclaims Elledan, "We've got to put a stop to Lord Doom's plans. I can't let another planet or family go through what I have"

"It's not your fault, Elledan" says Zordon as he puts his hand on the young professor's shoulder, "but we will stop him I can promise you. I know of a force that is so powerful not even Lord Doom can conquer it."

"What is it?" asks Astral One. "The human spirit," answers Zordon.

And with that the three locate a black hole nearby and start calculations on when they can get to it and if the ship can make it through the dimensional transposition. While it is decided by Astral One's perfect calculations the ship should be able to make through the dimensional change, it is not determined if will take them any closer to Earth and if so if they'll have enough power in the ship to actually make it to Earth.

Meanwhile back at Lord Doom's flying fortress they have made it to Earth. In the throne room the evil Lord and his royal court stand, overlooking the next conquest on their list.

"It seems so small and puny doesn't it? Much more than I thought of the previous planet, Eltar" questions Commander Nerissa

"Well then, if that's the case, Nerissa, then it's best that you stay here and I leave this invasion under the control of your much better replacements, don't you think?" sarcastically replies Lord Doom. Nerissa just sulks and remains quiet after that stab at her competence.

"Wise choice my lord. I trust we will not let you down" replies General Demona, "Elros, let's gather the army and prepare to attack this waste of a planet." "Yes, General, I will make sure the Demonites are ready for battle" responds Lt. General Elros.

Unknowing, of the danger about to be wrecked on Earth in the familiar town of Angel Grove at the college campus of Angel Grove University the students are walking the grounds leaving for the day and getting ready to party since today marks the beginning of Spring Break. The sounds of friends calling out to each other, car stereos blasting through the parking lot, filling the campus grounds. Dr. Tommy Oliver can be seen walking out of a pair of glass doors. He's dressed very professionally in black slacks, a grey shirt, and a red tie; he's carrying his brief case and coat making his way toward his new red Jeep Grand Cherokee. "Have a good weekend, Dr. O" shouts one of his students as they pass him on his way to his vehicle, Tommy just smiles and waives back at his students. On the way to his jeep he also passes by a pair of teachers, makes a courteous smile and nod; he then hops into his jeep and drives off on his way home.

Tommy pulls into the driveway of a cute little crème colored Cape Cod style house, it has wood siding with white trim and windows. It has dark red wood shutters and a white picket fenced front yard, the front yard is full of trees, bushes, and hedges. On the front porch in pots and in the window flower boxes set a mixture of white, pink, and red flowers. Tommy walks in through the side door and into the kitchen, he sets his brief case and keys on the counter goes to the phone to see if he has any messages, just a small note written in pink ink, "We will be late getting home, K". He smiles, sets the note back down and goes into the living room. He takes off his tie and unbuttons the first 3 buttons of his shirt and turns on the TV to relax, but the regular programming is interrupted by a news bulletin…

"I'm Cassidy Cornel with an important announcement. It appears that an alien spacecraft may have crash landed just outside of Angel Grove in the remote desert areas." The map shown on the screen shows the ship crashed about a mile away from the former Power Chamber, this catches Tommy's attention as he lends forward in his chair.

"Also there are reports of electrical interference in the Earth's atmosphere, whether or not it has something to do with the alien ship or something bigger isn't known yet. But we will update you as information is discovered; now back to your regularly scheduled programming."

He just sits in his chair, mouth opened with a look of shock on his face. Suddenly he jumps back in his seat, looking behind him, startled by commotion in foyer as the front door opens; the sound of rustling shopping bags fills the air. Suddenly Tommy's son, Timothy aqua Timmy, slings his backpack to floor and runs into the living "Daddy! I missed you!" Tommy smiles and picks his young son up and hugs him "Hey, Buddy, how was your day?" trying not to be appear worried about what he has just seen on television.

"It was okay, I've got a lot of homework to do" the miniature Tommy replies with an unhappy look on his face.

"That's okay you have the whole Spring Break to have fun and I'll be here with you" the smiling Dad replies.

Suddenly more commotion comes from the foyer and a voice calls out "Couldn't someone please help me?"

They look at each other and Tommy says, "Come on, let's help mom with the shopping" and together they help her with the bags of groceries. Timmy holds the door open as his dad takes the bags out his mom's hands and she replies back "Thanks, Tommy… I have just a few more in the car I'll be right back"

"Ok, beautiful," Tommy replies with his arms are full and carries the bags into the kitchen. He's amazed at the amount of groceries purchased and even more shocked as she stumbles in with her arms weighted down with almost the same amount of bags again... "Kat, are we stocking up for something?" he jokes back with a sly looking grin.

"Yes we are," replies his blonde beauty, "Since its spring break and we're all going to be home together, I thought we would have Jason and Kimberly along with Jacob and have a BBQ. Also, I spoke with Tanya and Adam they plan on joining the party and I haven't heard back from Rocky or Billy so I'm not sure what is happening with them."

"Yay! A party!" calls out the young Timmy as he bounces into the living room, both parents smile and giggle at the little boys excitement.

"Wow! That sounds like a lot of fun, Kat" Tommy replies giving his wife and hug and kiss, "You're so thoughtful, I love you." The couple shares this tender moment and then continue putting the groceries up and preparing for the oncoming event that night, Tommy doesn't let on anything about what he has seen on the news just yet, he just doesn't want to wreck this moment with his family. But neither one knows the danger about to bring havoc to their lives.

Back at the wreckage of the XR-10 ship, just outside of Angel Grove in the remote desert area the small spacecraft is damaged beyond repair during the crash landing, but everyone and its cargo are okay. Zordon leads Elledan and his robotic assistant to the remains of the Power Chamber, which is pretty bad shape after the attack of the Divatox's Piranatrons. "This is the Power Chamber, at one time it was a grand place and the latest in strategic command centers, but now it appears to be nothing more than ruins of a forgotten era" explains Zordon. As he explains more of the Power Chamber's past experiences and technological advancements to Elledan he is interrupted by a sudden revelation by Astral One.

"Wait, Zordon!" exclaims the android, "all isn't as it seems, yes the physical condition of the Power Chamber is very poor, but it does appear that the control panels and all of the Chamber's system computers are in operational order." With this the android begins to upload information to the Power Chambers computer systems as she also downloads information from the Power Chamber's memory banks and records so she and Power Chamber are on the same level when it comes to information.

During this Zordon goes directly to a storage panel, very close to where Tommy and Kat had once retrieved their power boxes before retrieving Lerigot in Africa. This area of the Power Chamber appeared to be badly damaged and burned; a worried expression appears on Zordon's face as he pulls a panel open and removes a large rectangular case from inside the storage panel.

"Ah yes, they are still here" Zordon says to himself "I hope they are still in working order" as he carries the case out into the main chamber setting it down on a counter and opens the case revealing it's contents to the others. Inside are the five Zeonizers, unfortunately the green and blue crystals have been damaged in the fire and have shattered but the other three are in pristine condition, Zordon's face shows a small sign of disappointment at the condition of two of the crystals.

"Can you use your powers to restore them?" ask Elledan.

"No the Zeo Crystal was a unique power not even I can restore, once a fragment of the Zeo Crystal is destroyed it's powers are lost forever," replies Zordon, "However there may be a way to combine these with remains of other existing power sources…"

Suddenly the alert of the Power Chamber beings to chime due to Astral One has restoring the warning system's power to the viewing globe. "Zordon, Professor!" exclaims the android, "Lord Doom and his army are attacking downtown Angel Grove, we've got to stop them!"

Elledan is disgusted to see the exact same scene repeat it's self on the viewing globe as the Demonite Army begins attacking the citizens of Angel Grove and exclaims with fear in his voice "Zordon! We can't let this happen! We've got to get the power activated now!" as he grabs Zordon's shoulders with his hands giving him a slight shake.

"Elledan, it is going to take time to empower these Zeonizers and I'm not even sure it can be done. The threat to Angel Grove however must be taken care of immediately," explains Zordon. "Astral One, is the inter-planetary communication link still operational?"

"Yes, Zordon I've restored its power and we can make contact" responds the little robotic lady.

"Great, open a channel to the planet, Aquitar" commands Zordon.


	5. The Alien Rangers To The Rescue

**Chapter Four:**

**The Alien Rangers To The Rescue**

****

"Yes, Zordon." With that the female robot works the circuit boards with expert precision just as Alpha Five had done so many years ago.

"Opening channel now," responds Astral One "ready to broadcast, Zordon."

"Thank you," replies Zordon and he begins the distress call for help "Rangers of Aquitar, your help is needed, this is Zordon of Eltar and the Earth needs your assistance once more." The power beam encoding Zordon's message blasts out of the cylinder opening on top of the Power Chamber and it flies past Lord Doom's flying fortress known and is brought to the dark lord's attention from the forward command of one of his destroyer ships.

"Lord Doom, there appears to be an encoded distress signal being sent from Earth to a planet in another galaxy, far past the outer rim. What shall you suggest we do sir? Induce a communication disruption?" requests a Demonite Captain Valaros on the throne room's view screen.

"No Captain," commands Lord Doom from his throne "let it through, it will be interesting to see what kind of help this brings the foolish Earthlings. Maybe we can destroy two planetary civilizations at once." The evil emperor then turns the viewing screen off from a control panel on his throne and also dims the lights in the room, his dark crimson eyes glowing bright the room begins to glow red and he just laughs to himself.

Meanwhile, back at the Oliver household Kat and Tommy are still in the kitchen and he is updating Katherine on the news break earlier today. "…and it was just a few miles away from the Power Chamber" finishes Tommy.

"Do you suppose that Demetria and Alpha have returned?" questions Kat, "I mean it can't be Zordon, can it? Oh, Tommy this sounds like something horrible is about to happened. We just can't just sit here and speculate. We've got to do something before something bad happens."

Just then little Timmy runs in from the living room screaming with his eyes full of fear, "Mommy! Daddy! Monsters are attacking Angel Grove! It's on the TV!" Tommy and Kat both look at each other and run to the living room, Kat grabs her son's hand as they all stare into the TV.

"This is Cassidy Cornel live in downtown Angel Grove and as you can see things are not good right now. Hundreds of citizens have been attacked and captured. Many witnesses say a message from the leader who calls himself Lord Doom explains he plans to conquer the Earth. Action News caught the warning by Lord Doom himself on film and here is that footage…..

_"Citizens of Earth look at the face of your new emperor, many of you probably don't know who I am but you definitely should. I am Lord Doom and I will crush your puny little civilization just as I did Eltar. I plan to use your life energy to fuel my power in total domination of the universe. Prepare for the beginning of the end of your lives as you know them! Ha!"_

Tommy clutches Kat's hand and looks at her and Timmy as they watch Lord Doom's message, hanging on to every word.

Back at the Power Chamber Astral One alerts Zordon and Elledan that she has made contact with Aquitar. "Zordon, Professor, I have a response it's a message from someone named Cestria!" exclaims the small robotic assistant and she plays the message….

_"Zordon, it's good to hear from you. We have many questions and are quite curious about your return. I have dispatched Delphine and the other Alien Rangers to Earth and you should have contact from them shortly."_

"End of transmission" Astral One announces.

"They're really coming? Can they stop Lord Doom" exclaims Professor Elledan.

"Yes, the Alien Rangers are valiant warriors and should be able to hold their own against Lord Doom's threat till we can reinstate our own group of Power Rangers, Elledan" explains Zordon, "but without all five fragments of the Zeo Crystal I'm going to need assistance from another old friend. I not sure if you've heard of him, he is an old wise ninja warrior named, Ninjor, and is the forger of the Power Coins." Zordon continues, "Ninjor is the only one with the abilities and powers to create such mystical coins empowering ordinary people into forming a super human fighting force."

'Do you know how to contact this Ninjor?" asks Elledan.

"Yes," answers Zordon as he takes over the control panels and teleports Ninjor to the Power Chamber, who is stunned to realize he's is no longer in the Temple of Power.

"Welcome back old friend" smiles Zordon.

"Zordon? But how? When? What's going on here?" questions the confused ninja warrior.

"It's a long story…" explains Zordon as he brings Ninjor up to date on danger that is unfolding.

Tommy stares out the window of their living room seeing the smoke and flames coming from downtown Angel Grove. He is having a mental battle with himself, he wants to help, but knows he isn't the Black Dino Ranger anymore and realizes he's powerless protecting the city and his own family. Timmy comes over and reaches for Tommy and whimpers "Daddy, I'm scared!" Tommy picks up his son and holds him tight, patting him on the back. "Don't worry son, it'll be ok." Kat runs up to them "There's an update on the news you have to see this!" The three of them run to the TV to see the latest news update…..

"It's Cassidy Cornell here; sorry to interrupt your regular programming again but there is hope in downtown Angel Grove. Once again it looks like we've been saved by the Alien Rangers of Aquitar and here is live footage of what is transpiring downtown right now."

On the TV, footage of the destruction in downtown Angel Grove is horrific, people screaming and running for shelter from the Demonite warriors. Citizens being captured in the cylinders as did citizens on Eltar. General Demona and Lt. General Elros are leading the warriors, Demona points at the next area of attack with her sword when an energy blast strikes the ground in front of her. As the smoke and debris clears standing among the ruble are the five warriors from Aquitar. The wind blowing their sashes and purple hued robes, Delphine brushes her windblown ponytail out of her face and announces..."Lord Doom will not conquer Earth without a fight!"

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll have!" yells General Demona "Attack!"

At her command the Demonites attack the five amphibious heroes. Delphine somersaults over two Demonites; swoop kicks them and battles other Demonites using excellent crane influenced marital arts.

Corcus is taking on his own fair share of Demonites kicking and punching his way through the crowd till he can free two small children, he crouches to them "You two, quickly now, go home to where it's safe!" the kids quickly run home. Across the street Tidieus also is protecting citizens as he spin kicks and back flips, avoiding many of the Demonite attacks. Next to him Cestro is diligently blocking many attacks and calls out to Tidieus, "Flying Spin Kick!" and puts his arms out, Tidieus runs, jumps, boosts himself off of Cestro's shoulders and takes out four Demonites. On the steps of the city courthouse Aurico has joined Delphine and together they use perfect precision in executing ape and crane style martial arts against more Demonites when they are blasted off the stairs and roll to the feet the other Aquitians. As the smoke clears Demona and Elros are walking toward them with their swords drawn, Demona calls out "Good work fighting mindless foot soldiers, but let's see how good you do against expert fighters such as us."

"We shall see won't we?" Proclaims Delphine, "Rangers, ready?"

"Ready!" respond the four male aliens.

Delphine announces "It's morphin time! White Aquitar Ranger Power!"

Corcus calls out "Black Aquitar Ranger Power!"

Cestro follows with "Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!"

Tidieus commands "Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!"

Aurico finishes with "Red Aquitar Ranger Power! Rangers of Aquitar full power."

Together in unison they strike a battle pose calling out "Power of water, power of light, powers unite!" and as a team they run into battle to defend Earth.

Delphine and Aurico draw out their katana swords and battle with Demona as the other three Alien Rangers use their swords and blasters to take on Elros and remaining Demonites. Demona and Elros fight well, but it's easy to see the Alien Rangers have the upper hand in this battle. Suddenly Delphine is struck by a lighting bolt that sends her flying into a brick wall of the courthouse.

"Delphine! Are you ok?" calls out Aurico as he and the other rangers run to their fallen leader.

"I'm ok, but what was that?" responds Delphine.

Walking forward is General Nerissa laughing as Demona and Elros walk up to her, "Ha, Ha, Ha, fools. It's a good thing Lord Doom sent me down here with the help of Lumitor."

Just then walking from behind Nerissa the Alien Rangers see where the lighting actual came from, Lumitor is covered in silver samurai-like armor with a red sash and tunic. He holds a sword with a glowing lighting bolt shaped blade, with the same bolt shaped blades on his helmet. Lumitor then pulls back his sword and flings another lighting bolt from his sword in the same action one might use a whip. The bolt crashes into all five Alien Ranger sending them to the ground, he then silently walks up to the rangers pointing his blade at them. He then stops, uses both hands and slams the lighting blade into the ground, this time the bolt travels through ground and strikes the rangers again and sends them through a stone wall.

Aurico crawls up to Delphine and holds her shoulder and says "I do not think we can defeat him alone."

Delphine looks back at the Red Alien Ranger replying, "I'm afraid you are right."


	6. Return Of The Ninjazords

**Chapter Five:**

**Return Of The Ninjazords**

Lord Doom watches the battle from his throne room in his flying fortress in Earth's orbit; he is very pleased with the outcome of the current chain of events between his army and the Alien Rangers. General Demona contacts the evil emperor through the throne room's view screen.

"Lord Doom, the Alien Rangers are no match against Lumitor. We'll be done with them shortly and continue conquering this puny planet to further expand the Empire of Doom," proudly boasts Demona.

"Excellent, general everything is going accordingly to plan except for this small detour but I have no doubt you can take care of these annoyances very quickly. Ha Ha Ha Ha!" cackles Lord Doom.

Meanwhile, back at the Power Chamber, Zordon and Ninjor work diligently on creating a new power source for a new set of Power Rangers, while Elledan and Astral One monitor the Alien Rangers battle in downtown Angel Grove.

"Astral One, the Alien Rangers aren't doing so good. Is there anything that you can do to help them? Boost their power? New weapons? Anything? It looks like they defiantly need some of our help!" the young professor franticly calls out to the little robotic lady.

"Professor, I've linked myself with the control panels of the Power Chamber and with doing so I have also linked my circuits to the morphing grid, I might be able to download the rangers some reinforcements." Replies Astral One as she transports the Alien Rangers some artillery, she then contacts the White Alien Ranger though the viewing globe, "Delphine, I'm teleporting you and the other Alien Rangers some Weapons to help out against Lumitor!"

"Thank you, we greatly appreciate the assistance!" replies the small leader of the Alien Rangers as she commands the other rangers, "we will use these new weapons to teach Lumitor a lesson."

Following her command the Alien Rangers move out with their new weapons, modeled after the ones used by the Shogunzords, to combat Lumitor head on. First is Cestro, who with the help of Astral One is now armed with a spear lance and with some fancy hand work, holds himself enough in battle to get a stab or two on the monstrous threat before being tossed aside. Next is both Corcus, armed with a crossbow, and Tidieus, armed with a claw shaped mace, each ranger places a few damaging blows before being thrown into a pile with Cestro. Next Aurico runs into battle using a new shield to block each lighting bolt shot at him by Lumitor, then paired with his katana sword he holds up the longest battle against Lumitor before being sent flying into a group of bushes by a powerful lighting ball. Flying over the battered Red Alien Ranger is Delphine as she somersaults with her new twin daggers, using razor sharp moves; she quickly uses a combo of spinning kicks, lower leg sweeps and stabs with the daggers to put Lumitor on the retreat. The White Alien Ranger gets a few good hits to Lumitor's helmet, causing sparks to fly and the front grill of his helmet to break off exposing his face; it is grey stone with glowing eyes that appear to be globes of lighting.

"Now, Lumitor, prepare to meet your demise," calls out Delphine "Alien Rangers, its Ninja Blaster time!"

With their leader's instructions the four male Alien Rangers start the assembly of their newest weapon, first Aurico out "Red Ninja Shield!" and throws it high into the sky.

Next is Corcus "Black Ninja Bow" as he tosses it to attach to the top of Aurico's shield.

Third is Cestro commanding "Blue Ninja Spear" and attaches it to the back of the shield.

Then Tidieus says "Yellow Ninja Claw" and attaches it to the end of Cestro's spear.

Finally Delphine flies into the air "White Ninja Daggers" and connects one on each side of the shield; she then grabs the weapon and lands in front of Lumitor. Aurico and Corcus help stabilize the White Alien Ranger as do Cestro and Tidieus on her other side. The Alien Rangers open fire and send a powerful bolt of energy directly at Lumitor, but he easily absorbs the blast and reflects it back at the Alien Rangers sending them quickly to the ground. Amidst all the debris and smoke the rangers try to regather and prepare to run into battle again, but find themselves in the huge shadow of a now giant sized Lumitor.

"Delphine, I think we are going to need the battle borgs!" alerts Aurico.

"Agreed, time to summon them" replies Delphine.

Each ranger holds their Power Coin above their head and in unison calls out, "Tidal energies of the galaxies hear our call, Battle Borgs power up!"

From each coin its power beams directly to the sky and is stopped suddenly, again the Alien Rangers try to summon their machines.

"Battle Borgs deploy now!" they call out, but again no response.

"Our transmissions are being blocked" declares Cestro, "Astral One, do you have anymore assistance?"

"Yes, Cestro" responds Astral One "during your battle with Lumitor I was able to use my synch with the morphing grid to reactivate the Ninjazords and the Shogunzords. I have not yet been able to activate or in fact locate the Falconzord."

"Thanks, Astral we need you on Aquitar!" casually jokes Corcus, together with their arms extended the five rangers call out toward the sky, "We need Ninjazord power now!"

Corcus calls out first "I summon the power of the Frog Ninjazord!" and once again the amphibian Zord hops through the city of the Angel Grove ready for battle again.

Cestro takes on the stance of the wolf calling out "I summon the Wolf Ninjazord" suddenly the howl of the wolf can be heard again through the streets as he dashes from building to building before making a lighting quick run down a large steel bridge.

Tidieus calls out "I summon the Bear Ninjazord" and like years before the powerful Zord stalks its way through the city's streets once again on the prowl.

Aurico calls out "I call upon the Ape Ninjazord" the fierce primate runs at razor sharp speeds toward the Red Alien Ranger.

Finally Delphine commands "I summon the power of the Crane Ninjazord!" the bird Zord glides at the speed of light through the clouds toward the battlefield.

"Oh, your toys can't stop me!" boasts Lumitor as he points his blade toward the Ninjazords blasting the group of robotic warriors, but the Zords recover quickly and continue their charge at the menacing monster, simultaneously the Alien Rangers fly into the cockpits of the Ninjazords.

"Alien Rangers, move out and attack!" calls out Delphine from the Crane Ninjazord cockpit as she sends powerful laser blasts at Lumitor, but with his sword he deflects them to hit the Frog and Wolf Ninjazords.

"I will try to stop him!" announces Tidieus as he takes the Bear Ninjazord on its hind legs and leaps at the villain, but is sent flying onto the zord's back. Next Aurico charges the Ape Ninjazord with its twin blades into a sword to sword duel, but stands no chance against the electric charged samurai.

Delphine commands her team to form the Ninja Megazord and it is quickly assembled and they charge into battle. The Alien Rangers summon the Ninja Megazord's powerful ape and wolf punch but its power doesn't budge Lumitor and sends the Ninja Megazord flying backwards.

"This guy is one tough adversary," weakly calls out Corcus.

Suddenly the sound of loud bird is heard and Lumitor taunts "Oh lookey, lookey you have a friend coming to help you."

The Rangers look out of the Megazord's cockpit and are relieved the see the Falconzord coming to their aide.

Lumitor sends out more powerful lighting bolts to the robotic bird, "I'm in the mood for some fried chicken!" he laughs, but it has not effect on the Falconzord. Bolts fly by and explosions surround the Zord, but the Falconzord keeps flying through the streets of Angel Grove, it then swoops high into the sky, points its wing cannons directly at the monster and fires full cannon power at Lumitor, sending him to his knees for the first time, by surprise not by force of power.

"Delphine, I'm piloting the Falconzord and suggest we form the Ninja MegaFalconzord" suggests Professor Elledan from the Falconzord's cockpit.

"Agreed," responds Delphine and pilots the Megazord to connect with the Falconzord forming the Ninja Mega Falconzord. Together the rangers and Elledan pilot the huge Zord toward Lumitor and activate the ape and wolf power punch again, but even with the added power of the Falconzord they are no match against Lumitor and again are sent flying backwards. This time they take out a skyscraper across the street from Angel Grove First National Bank.

Ninjor and Zordon are alerted to the viewing globe due to these chain of events, Zordon asks Astral One, "Can you pilot the Shogun Megazord from the Power Chamber to assist the Alien Rangers?"

"Let me see here, I think I can pilot the Megazord, if I link up the cockpit controls through my synch with the morphing grid" the robot assistant thinks out loud as her little fingers dance lighting quick over the panels buttons.

"Ninjor," Zordon commands "now that you've completed the new Power Coins I can take it from here, I think your assistance is needed on the battlefield much more than it is here!"

Back at the battle the Ninja MegaFalconzord is flat on its back in the building's ruins as Lumitor stands on fallen Zord, he draws his sword to strike the Megazord, but suddenly his attention is drawn to the sky. Ninjor comes flying in on a cloud calling out "Lumitor the battle is not won, rangers have no fear, Ninjor is here!"

Ninjor then jumps from the cloud striking the monster samurai with his katana blade on the way to the ground.

Then he and Lumitor engage in a very brief duel before Lumitor sends Ninjor flying as he did the Ninja MegaFalconzord earlier, fumed Ninjor calls out, "Lumitor, you will not win!"

Ninjor then transforms from Ninja-mode to Samurai-mode and calls out to his opponent, "You're a powerful fighter, but let's see how well you do against me and a few friends!"

Quickly running up to Ninjor as back up are all five of the Shogunzords, their weapons drawn, and ready for battle piloted remotely by Astral One at the Power Chamber's helm.

Each Shogunzord gets little to no hit on Lumitor and during the battle the Yellow and Black Shogunzord's weapons are destroyed. Astral One commands the Shogunzords to form the Shogun Megazord and draws out the Shogun Sword. With Lumitor's attention drawn to the battle the Alien Rangers and Elledan are given time to recharge the Ninja MegaFalconzord and get it to it's feet and charge into battle to assist Ninjor and the Shogun Megazord.

Lord Doom, now in company with his Generals watch the epic battle from his throne room, pleased with the results of the battle. At the same time Zordon watches from the Power Chamber as Astral One franticly controls the Shogun Megazord, now knowing the Alien Rangers will not be able to defeat the menace of Lumitor. He works even faster making the final touches in activating the newly forged Power Coins with their almost completed Power Morphers.

"Zordon?" asks Astral One.

"What it is Astral?" replies Zordon.

"I'm getting a transmission from the morphing grid," explains the robot assistant "it is a robotic being like myself offering assistance. But based the power readings they are much larger and more powerful."

"Who or what is it?" questions Zordon.

"He says his name is Titanus" explains Astral One, "he says he wants to help!"


	7. Destruction Of The Zords

**Chapter Six:**

**Destruction Of The Zords**

****

"Titanus?" replies Zordon, of course how could he have forgotten such a powerful and reliable ally to his rangers.

"Yes, Zordon should I teleport him into battle?" again asks the small robot.

"Yes, Astral One. Send Titanus into battle, the Rangers need his help greatly" commands Zordon.

Before he can finish his statement, she is already teleporting the powerful zord into battle.

Back at the battlefield things have become worse for the Alien Rangers. The Shogun Sword has been destroyed, Ninjor has been wounded and is unconscious, and the Ninja MegaFalconzord isn't do well still.

Suddenly an energy blast hits Lumitor directly sending him flying backwards.

"What, what was that?" exclaims Corcus.

"Look, it's Titanus!" shouts Aurico

"Excellent, I'm tired of this battle, we need to form the Ultrazord" commands Delphine.

"Right!" together in unison they call out "The Alien Rangers of Aquitar summon the power of the Ninja Ultrazord!"

The Ninja MegaFalconzord flies toward Titanus as he transforms into Ultrazord mode, the Ninja Ultrazord now formed begins to roll toward Lumitor who now standing again .

"Rangers, lock on and fire!" commands the White Alien Ranger.

The rangers fire all the Ninja Ultrazord has against the menacing Lumitor.

"Did we do it, did we defeat him?" questions Tidieus.

But from the clearing smoke the Alien Rangers are shocked to see all the fire power reflected directly back at them, but before they can move the blast narrowly misses Titanus, sending the Ninja MegaFalconzord flying out of Titanus. The Ninjazords are damaged beyond repair. Titanus fights bravely on his own to defend the fallen rangers with his cannons. The Shogun Megazord continues taking blasts from Lumitor trying to offer some cover for the fallen Ninjor.

"Rangers is everyone ok?" asks Aurico over the zords damaged but working communication links.

"Affirmative, I'm in better condition than the Wolf Ninjazord!" responds Cestro.

"The Falconzord seems to have survived with minimum damage as have I" proclaims Elledan.

"I'm ok" adds Corcus

"I am too" announces Tidieus, "but what about you, Delphine?"

no response

"Delphine?"

no response

"Delphine……." The Yellow Alien Ranger screams.

'I'm getting very weak and faint life signs from the cockpit of the Crane Ninjazord" adds Cestro, "Astral One, can you lock on to her and teleport her to the Power Chamber's med bay?"

"Teleporting now! I'm also going to teleport Ninjor out as well, Rangers." responds Astral One.

"Rangers," commands Aurico, taking over command of the team "teleport to the Shogunzords, Elledan continue to pilot the Falconzord. We need Shogun MegaFalconzord power!"

Together they quickly combine the Falconzord with the Shogun Megazord. They give a few blasts to hold off Lumitor long enough to combine with Titanus.

"We call upon the Shogun Ultrazord, lock on and fire!" they command and once again the Ultrazord gives Lumitor all of it's fire power, but this time they aren't as lucky and the fire power is reflected directly at them again and hits them dead on. The Shogun MegaFalconzord is destroyed, Titanus is severely damaged.

"When will you pitiful rangers just give and accept you and the Earth now belong to Lord Doom?" boasts Lumitor as he approaches the fallen zords with his lighting sword drawn. Suddenly a golden blast hits Lumitor's hand and sends the blade flying. He quickly turns his head just to see an energy beam at him again, sending him to the ground to meet his sword. As the smoke clears he sees another zord coming at him, it appears to be Pyramidas.

"Rangers of Aquitar, help has arrived" announces the Gold Ranger.

"It's Prince Trey of Triforia" calls out Aurico.

Lumitor quickly jumps back to his feet "How many rangers are there?" he yells as he fires round after round of lighting bolts on Pyramidas. Trey quickly converts Pyramidas into warrior-mode. Now towering over Lumitor he is ready to fire, but Lumitor retreats knowing that this could be the end.

"He who fights away, lives to fight another day!" rhymes Lumitor as he disappears in a bolt of lighting.

"Yes!" exclaims Elledan, "but it's too soon to celebrate. Let's get back to the Power Chamber to check on Delphine!"

Elledan and the remaining Alien Rangers covered in the dirt and grit of battle, accompanied by the Gold Ranger, teleport back to the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, how is she?" asks Aurico.

"Astral One, how are the zords?" asks Trey.

"And the Ninjazords and Shogunzords have been destroyed. The Falconzord and Titanus are salvageable, I've teleported them to the zord holding bay and they are regenerating as we speak" explains Astral One and then looking back at the others, returning the conversation back to Delphine's health "too bad the same can't be said about the White Alien Ranger."

Zordon looks grave at rangers, "Not good, she is fading quickly. She needs to go back to Aquitar for hydration therapy if she is to survive."

"But we can't go now, Lumitor isn't defeated? The Earth still is in danger" exclaims Tidieus.

"Never the less, it is needed." Commands Zordon "I have completed the Power Morphers to reinstate the Earth's Power Rangers. It will be their battle now, but I need you to go back to Aquitar and heal, I'm afraid you may be needed again!"

"Zordon?" adds Trey, "if it will help, I will remain here and help the Power Rangers of Earth in this dire situation."

"Thank you, Trey, it is much appreciated" responds Zordon, placing his hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Very Well," responds Aurico, "we will go back to Aquitar and regenerate ourselves. Also we will try to bring the communications disruption between Earth and the Battle Borgs, just in case we are needed again, Zordon."

"Agreed and thank you again" responds Zordon as we watches all five Alien Rangers teleport out of the Power Chamber back to space, "Astral One, have you reached a way to contact the Power Rangers?"

"Yes, Zordon, even though it has been many years the original communicators are still active. I am getting signals from five of them currently." Proudly explains Astral One, "should I try to make contact with these former Rangers?"

"Yes, Astral One, before it's too late" wearily replies Zordon, knowing this could be one battle Earth could loose.

Meanwhile, back at the Oliver household Tommy and his family are glued to the TV watching footage from the Alien Rangers battle with Lumitor. At faint but familiar noise comes from the master bedroom…

"do da de da do da…. do da de da do da…"

Tommy and Kat look at each other with surprise.

"Tommy, it can be, can it?" questions Kat to her equally surprised husband.

"Kat, at this point anything's possible?" responds Tommy as he holds his wife's hand and they go to the bedroom. Kat opens the top of her jewelry box to reveal the Pink and Red communicators from they're days as Turbo Rangers.

"What are those, Mommy?" asks Timmy while tugging on his Mom's blouse.

"Oh these are special watches me and your daddy used when we were teenagers." Cheerfully she explains to their curious son.

"Should I?" Tommy asks with a look for approval "it's been awhile?" He's slightly relieved to see a nod of calm approval from Kat.

"Tommy here."

"_Tommy, this is Zordon, I don't have time to explain but you and Katherine are needed at the Power Chamber immediately."_

"But Zordon, we're parents, we have a son we just can't teleport and leave him!" responds Tommy excitedly.

"Tommy, perhaps we can leave him with Jason and Kimberly?" suggests Kat.

"Ok, as long as they haven't been summoned as well?" adds Tommy.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, let us get Timmy to safety" responds Tommy to Zordon.

"_Agreed, but hurry……please!"_

With a look of worry on her face Kat looks at Tommy "I don't know how Zordon has returned, but I've never heard him sound so scared. Oh, Tommy, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"I don't know Kat, but it's our duty as Power Rangers!" responds Tommy as he soothes his wife worries with a hug and kiss. They quickly gather Timmy and some things into the Jeep and head toward Jason and Kimberly's but before they can pull up the drive they are greeted by a worried Jason wearing the Gold Communicator followed by Kimberly holding their son Jacob.

"Jase, you too?" asks Tommy.

"Yeah, Bro" excited responds Jason "Zordon said you and Kat would be by with Timmy."

"What about the boys?" asks Kat.

"I'll watch them" jumps in Kim, "it was last minute when I stepped down as the Pink Ranger, so I gave my communicator to you Kat, I haven't been contacted." There is a slight sound of disappointment in her voice, which everyone can sense.

"Kim, your part is just as important as ours, I love you!" Jason comforts his wife with a kiss and arm around her.

"Kim I can stay and watch the kids, you go. You were the original Pink Ranger anyway" adds Kat, now feeling bad for her close friend.

"No, Kat. I won't hear it. Zordon called for you and you're an excellent ranger, remember I picked you myself!" laughs back Kim as she picks Timmy's backpack up and holds his hand.

"Thanks Kim, for everything." Responds Tommy and the three disappear in a flash of red, black, and pink light.

"Come back safely guys" Kim says under her breath looking up at the sky before she leads the kids to the front porch into the house.


	8. Power Rangers Reinstated

**Chapter Seven:**

**Power Rangers Reinstated**

"Lord Doom!" interrupts Tybolt, "it appears that the humans have not given up after all, the Demonites have detected some activity in the morphing grid. It appears a new power is being harnessed. We also detected a reactivation of communication and teleportation of certain former warriors, the only thing we can conclude is with the return of Zordon…"

"Zordon!" Exclaims Lord Doom, "No one instructed me that Zordon of Eltar has returned. Do you know the severity of this? With his return and the new power that is detected, it can only mean that he is forming another team of his so called Power Rangers and if we are detecting contact with former warriors than he must be reenlisting the best of the best. This can not be good! Argggghhhhhh!" With his scream of anger, Lord Doom's eyes begin to glow again, crimson lighting bolts shoot from his eyes, blasting everything in sight as his red skinned spy cowers in fear, shielding his face from the horror before him.

Back at the Power Chamber, Astral One is finishing entering cordnents on the control panels, as the room is filled with a triple hued rainbow, the little robot turns to greet her new visitors, "Greetings former Power Rangers of Earth!"

"Alpha is that you?" questions Tommy with a puzzled look on his face.

"Alpha? Oh no, I'm Astral One I'm next line of artificial intelligence, I replaced the former Alpha Ten model." Proudly brags the little robot lady.

"Well, it's good to meet you Astral One, where's Zordon?" questions Kat as her and Jason see the empty tube.

Astral One looking at the tube drawing attention from the three former Zeo Rangers, "Oh he is not the tube, he's been freed from the interdimensional time warp"."

"Then where is Zordon?" questions Jason with a raised highbrow and the little robots points behind them.

All three of them turn and witness 2 steel doors open and through the smoke and haze walks out Zordon, he is dressed in full Eltarean ceremonial robes, a white, grayish colored material with silver strands woven throughout. He also is wearing a silver head ornament that makes a point in the center of his brow, his eyes show he that he's very worried, but on his face a smile is displayed by seeing his former rangers and current friends, "Rangers, it is good to see you again, I do however wish it wasn't over such grave circumstances."

"It good to see you again too Zordon," gushes Kat as she walks up to him and they both embrace in a very affectionate hug, very much like a father/daughter moment.

"It's good to see you again too Katherine, as well as it is to see the others" replies Zordon as he pats the former Zeo Ranger I's back, smiling at the other two rangers.

Jason looks around and notices that there aren't any other rangers there "Zordon? I don't see the others? If this threat is so strong shouldn't we need a full team of rangers?"

Zordon, exchanges a worried glace with Astral One as he lets go of Kat and makes a small sigh.

"Zordon, is everything ok?" interjects Tommy.

Astral One immediately jumps in "Zordon I have not yet been able to make contact with other rangers"

"Please continue to try Astral One, I really would prefer to send in a full team of rangers for this one" commands Zordon.

"Right" responds the little android and she franticly moves her little hands across the control panels.

"Zordon, we've seen most of the battle on the news" explains Tommy, "where are the Aliens Rangers, Ninjor, and Trey?"

"Well, Delphine was injured intensively during the battle and her and the other Alien Rangers had to go back to Aquitar for rehydration therapy, Ninjor is in the Power Chambers Med Bay recovering from battle damage as well, it does not look good for our friend, and Trey is with Professor Elledan in the Zord Holding Bay working on the final touches for your new zords, if you choose to be reinstated as Power Rangers." Zordon looks extremely worried as he rubs his hands together.

"If we choose to?" questions Tommy as he walks over and puts his arms around his lovely wife, Kat, they look in each other eyes adoringly. "There's no question about our answer, Zordon"

"Yeah, we're in right Tommy?" replies Kat.

"Totally." Responds Tommy.

"Yeah, Bro count me in too" adds in Jason with a smile and his usual buddy hand move with Tommy, like in their days at Angel Grove High.

A look of relief covers Zordon face, "Great rangers! The world is very lucky to have you and so am I."

Suddenly Astral One interrupts "Zordon! Zordon! I've done it, I've made contact with another ranger, he's agreed and is teleporting in now!"

Jason and the others look at each other with puzzlement, wondering who the next ranger is chosen to be reactivated.

Suddenly a blast of green power lights up the room and standing in front of them is the former Zeo Ranger IV, Adam.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" laughs Adam.

Tommy and the others go up welcoming their old partner as Kat gives her friend another hug, the emotion is a little much for her as she wipes off a tear or two, she's comforted by Tommy's hand on her shoulder.

"But Zordon I still can't make contact with the former Yellow Ranger!" exclaims Astral One as she continues working her magic on the Power Chambers control panels, "Oh no! Look at the viewing globe!" she exclaims.

Zordon the former rangers gather at the viewing globe to witness the return of Lumitor and General Demona along with an army of Demonites attacking Angel Grove's industrial district.

"Rangers we must act swiftly," commands Zordon, "this is the one threat that could prove fatal for Earth."

The four former rangers look at each worriedly as Tommy and Kat clutch each other's hand tightly and Zordon continues, "We don't have much time, so I will give you a brief explanation of what has transpired. It was believed that when Andros destroyed my containment tube it would vanquish all evil as well as destroy myself. However, it did free this galaxy of evil, but did not reach past the outer rim and therefore not affecting Lord Doom or his evil army. I was also not destroyed, but thrown into another region of the interdimenisional time warp. When Lord Doom's army destroyed my home planet of Eltar, Astral One and Professor Elledan were the only ones to escape and when doing so they were drawn into a black hole, leading them to me, with the help of Astral One we were able find an exit from the time warp and make our way to Earth, knowing this would be the next target Lord Doom would set his sights on."

Looking a bit overwhelmed the rangers look at he other, Jason and Tommy both with fear in their eyes. Jason puts his hand on Tommy's shoulder giving him that boost of "We're in this together, bro" confidence Tommy needed to feel at this moment as Zordon further explains, "With the help of Ninjor and his newly forged Power Coins, I've created new Power Morphers for a new team of Power Rangers, but with a threat of this level, it would be impossible to expect a new group of inexperienced members to face them. The Alien Rangers were nothing against Lord Doom's Lumitor monster, so I've looked to reinstate this team as Power Rangers."

"Zordon! Lumitor has just destroyed the Angel Grove refinery plant!" screams Astral One.

"Rangers, what little time we had is now gone, quickly come before me," instructs Zordon as he waves his hand, appearing on each ranger's waist is their new Power Morpher, which look very similar to the original Morphers. They are silver enclosed in the same black buckle base, adorned with their golden Power Coin in the center, surround by the Power Ranger logo in red and white.

Jason looks down and touches his Morpher, feeling very sentimental "Man, Bro" as he looks at Tommy "it's just like old times!" Tommy just smiles back at his high school best friend.

"Rangers you've been empowered by the dinosaurs, ninjetti animals, the Zeo crystal, and even the power of turbo technology. But now you will embody the full force of nature and earth's power wildlife," explains Zordon as he walks up to Adam and says "Adam, you are powerful, more so than you realize you now will be the Blue Ranger and draw your energy from the mighty Rhinoceros" Adam's Morpher glows a bright royal blue hue and the energy bolts circle his body and the power infuses itself with him.

"Katherine, you fought valiantly as the Pink Ranger and I plan for you to continue the legacy, you are graceful and determined you will resume your role as the Pink Ranger and draw your power from the graceful Dolphin." Kat glows pink as her the dolphin power and her become one as well.

"Tommy, you are the original Green Ranger, once evil and you were able to break yourself from Rita's spell and join the team. Out of all the rangers you have changed the most and played an important role with Earth's safety from Green Ranger, to the White Ranger, then becoming the Red Ranger, and from what I read in the database then the Black Ranger. Tommy you are brave and fierce, so I'm returning you to your roots as the Green Ranger and you will embody the power of the mighty Bison." Tommy glows green as he becomes one with his power like the other two rangers.

"Finally you Jason, you were the first leader of the Power Rangers and I think it would be a wise choice for you to resume that role. You showed extreme courage when you took on the Gold Ranger power and I felt a great loss in the team's power when you, Zack, and Trini left the team. I am returning you to your legacy as well, you are bold and powerful, a true leader and protector, you will be the Red Ranger drawing your powers from the noble Eagle, and you will be the leader of the Power Rangers once more. The red light of the eagle power glows through out the Power Chamber as it unites with Jason.

"Wow, Zordon, I don't know what to say?" emotionally responds Jason, as Tommy comforts his buddy with a squeeze on the shoulders, "Come on, Bro? You're definitely the best choice as leader. Besides I did for years, it's your turn again!" they both let out a pretty good laugh.

"Guys, not to cut the party short but it look like we need to get down there now!" exclaims Adam as he and Kat watch Lumitor fire lighting bolts at a group of plants along the shore of Angel Grove.

"Rangers, there are more weapons and power available to you, in time it will all be revealed to you. But for now it is time to morph into battle and defend Earth once more, May the power protect you!" commands Zordon

"Good luck rangers," adds in Astral One.

"Thanks, Zordon, Astral, for everything" responds Jason as he turns to the others, "Alright guys, It's Morphin Time!"

The four rangers hold out their new Power Morphers calling out their new source of power…..

Tommy calls out, " Green Bison Power!"

Next is Kat, "Pink Dolphin Power!"

Adam follows "Blue Rhinoceros Power!"

Finally Jason finishes "Red Eagle Power!" and just like the first day when he and the others transformed into Power Rangers for the first time, Jason and the other rangers are teleported to the battle.

Adam responds during the teleportation "Wow, I forgot what it was like to be teleported again"

"I know, Adam, I'm nervous but this is gigs of fun, I'm loving being a Power Ranger again" excitingly adds Kat.

"Yeah, Kat I hope we still got it!" responds Tommy.

"You know we do bro," Jason says, "come on guys, let's go and save the world!"

All four rangers land in the middle of the destruction in ground zero and come face to face with General Demona and her army of Demonites, as she responds to the rangers "Well, Well, Well, it does look like Zordon has reactivated the Power Rangers, but I only see four of you? Hmmm, maybe he's loosing his touch, pity. Well, he is an OLD man!" laughs the evil general.

"Laugh, while you can" responds Kat, "because you and Lord Doom are going get it!"

"You tell her Kat" laughs Jason, "Alright guys, let's do it!"

Together in unison they strike their battle pose and call out "Power Rangers!"


	9. The Return Of Alana?

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Return Of Alana?**

"Get them!" commands General Demona as the Demonite Army attacks the newly reinstated Power Rangers.

"Hi Yah!" calls out Jason as he uses his best karate skills taking on a whole gang of Demonites, after a few series of round house kicks, karate chops, and jumps kicks he picks up an unsuspecting Demonite and throws him into the air, taking out a whole group of them.

Behind him Jason can hear Tommy in battle, Tommy moves like lighting with his powerful high kicks and gymnastic like acrobatic leaps and flips, "Seeet Yaaa!" he screams out as each one of his powerful punches and kicks take out another Demonite before it knows what hit it, as Tommy looks over to his right with a slight smile across his face, but it's hidden underneath his bison themed helmet, as he watches his beautiful wife holding her own in battle.

"Alright, Demonite take this!" boasts Kat as she fires her Power Blaster Pistol taking out a Demonite warrior, but the pistol is quickly kicked out of her hand by another evil warrior, who quickly lands one, two, then three powerful kicks into the Pink Ranger's stomach, Kat quickly holds her arms against her stomach and ribs to block the fourth kick. Before the abnormally agile Demonite realizes, Kat wraps her arms about the mindless warrior's waist, and brings a powerful kick up behind her heard striking the Demonite directly in the face, while stunned she follows with two consecutive round house kicks, sending it flying into another Demonite as Adam battles a group next to them.

"Alright, guys are you ready for this?" jokes Adam as he jumps straight in the air doing the splits, striking two Demonites directly in the jaw, upper cutting them both flat on their backs, instantly as he lands, he goes into a sweep kick and follows with a roundhouse, taking out the remaining warriors and then runs to regroup with the others.

"Great job, guys!" boasts Jason and he and the others celebrate taking out the Demonites with little effort.

"I think it's too early to call a victory just yet Power Ranger!" threatens Demona as she pulls her sword out of it's sleeve, behind her lighting bolts form an explosion of electricity and out of the huge mass of energy walks out Lumitor, battle ready with twin lighting bolt swords drawn out.

"Goodie, more Power Rangers to destroy, ha ha ha ha..." laughs the evil electric samurai.

"Back off bolt face!" calls Jason striking his karate stance.

"The good guys are here!" follows Tommy taking his classic Green Ranger pose.

"Get off our planet!" Adam chimes in taking a kick boxing stance.

"Cause we're the Power Rangers!" Kat finalizes the role call with her graceful dancer pose.

"Rangers, move out!" calls Jason and he draws out his Power Blaster now in sword mode and the other three rangers follow him into battle. Jason and Tommy fight together against Lumitor while Kat and Adam join forces against General Demona.

"This is fun!" boasts Lumitor as he blocks every sword strike Jason releases while simultaneously avoiding every kick and punch Tommy tries to deliver to the evil lighting wielding monster, "How about you guys take a break?" he laughs as he encircles the battle with a lighting dome, sending sparks flying from Jason and Tommy as they fly backwards into a huge glass window of a building entry.

"Tommy!" screams Kat, as she turns to Adam, "You've got this one?"

Adam knocks and turns back into battle with Demona, using his blaster's sword-mode he continues his duel against Demona who shows how well of a swordsman she is, holding her own and at times almost besting the Blue Ranger.

Kat runs and flies into the air landing infront of the fallen Red and Green Rangers, "Jason, Tommy are you guys Ok?" asks Kat as she kneels down with her hand propping up her husband's head.

Breathing heavily Tommy responds, "Yeah, Kitten, we're ok, but this guys a lot tougher than he looks."

"Ok, you two sit tight and catch your breath, I'll keep this guy busy for a bit!" commands Kat as she runs into battle calling out "Pink Ranger Power Kick, Hi Ya!" and she somersaults in the air sending a kick that strikes Lumitor directly in the face and before he recover she follows with another attack, "Pink Ranger Power Blast!" gathering her gloved hands into a cupping pose, she sends a powerful pink hued fire ball directly at the Lumitor sending him to his knees.

Tommy and Jason run up behind her, Tommy picks up his wife and spinning her in the air a few times before ending up in a tight hug "Way to go! Kat."

"That's some wife you've got Tommy boy!" teases Jason.

"I know, Bro" replies Tommy still hugging on to his wife.

"Uh, Guys I could sure use some help over here?" asks Adam as the other three notice the Blue Ranger is pinned to the metal stairs of a scaffold by the sword of General Demona. Jason gets there first and pulls the evil general off Adam by her shoulder and engages in a lighting fast duel, blade to blade, strike to strike, they match each other's moves perfectly. As sparks fly from each hit of the blades the other three rangers look on with amazement as it appears that there will be no end to this battle.

"Tommy she's amazing" whispers Kat into Tommy's ear.

He nods and thinks to himself, "Wow, and I thought Elsa was tough."

"Guys, should we help him?" asks Adam, but his attention is drawn back to Lumitor when he hears something behind them, before any of the Rangers can react, they're all send to the ground with a series of blasts from Lumitor, suddenly they find themselves shielded from the electric attacks, when Tommy opens his eyes he's relieved to see the Gold Ranger infront them, staff drawn, engaging Lumitor in battle.

"Come on, let's help Trey!" calls out Adam and he runs into battle with his sword-mode blaster.

Together all four rangers battle Lumitor with little to no success as Jason continues fighting Demona; they have now reached the top of the scaffold, sparks still flying from each strike of their blades.

"How long do you plan to keep this up Red Ranger?" questions Demona with a raise brow.

"As long as needed to send you and Lord Doom back to where you came from you witch!" yells back Jason.

"Why don't you join me Red Ranger, you're a powerful warrior, you would serve Lord Doom well. We could help him conquer the universe and combined you and me could easily take him out and then rule the universe together as King and Queen!" insanely laughs the evil female general.

"Never!" responds Jason, "I fight on the side of good and besides, I already have wife, I'm off the market!" and with that he performs a jump kick, followed by a spin kick, throwing the surprised Demona off the scaffold sending her flying to the hard pavement below, before she can get a grip of what just happened Jason jumps in the air calling out "Red Ranger, Power Kick!" and with a somersault and glowing red energy he lands a series of lighting quick kicks to Demona, who then flies backwards and before she can get to her feet, Jason pulls out a glowing red sword, it's long wide silver metallic blade tapers to a thin sharp point at it's tip, the base is red and appears to look like an eagle, it's winds shielding Jason's hands, with it aimed in the air, he moves in the form of a circle calling out "Red Eagle Sword, Power Blast!" and a red hued circular shield is formed from the motion, the energy takes the form of a ball and blasts pure, raw power directly at Demona, sending her flying backward for the third time as General Demona staggers, she falls backward and explodes, as the smoke and debris clears, laying in the wakes of the battle is a now battle scarred and unconscious Alana, wife of Professor Elledan.

"What?" Jason calls out surprised, he cautiously walks up to the woman with his sword still drawn, not sure if it was a move to catch him off guard.

Back at the Power Chamber, Astral One as been watching the status of the battle on the viewing globe, along with Zordon, while trying to make contact with the former Yellow Ranger with no success still.

"Zordon, its Alana!" screams the little robotic assistant, "that's the Professor's wife! We thought she was dead!"

"Astral One, can you teleport her to the Power Chamber's Med Bay?" questions Zordon.

"I'm trying to lock on," she responds as her little hands glide across the control panels, "teleporting now!"

Back at the battlefield, the injured woman glows a bright white color and blasts off for her journey to the Power Chamber for recovery.

"Zordon, did you get her?" questions Jason via his wrist communicator.

"Yes, Red Ranger, that is Alana, Professor Elledan's believed to be dead wife, excellent work in freeing her from the spell of Lord Doom. You must now help the others battle against Lumitor," responds Zordon.

"I will and inform the others about Alana, any luck on contacting Tanya yet? We really could use her help with this lighting bolt throwing monster!" quickly asks Jason.

"No, Jason, it appears that the stations radio waves are interfering with the communications systems, we may not be able to contact her till she leaves the station, if she even has her communicator on her. Whether or not you and the others will be able to withstand the battle till then it is not known, luckily with the help of Trey you can hold Lumitor off till we can get Tanya there!" explains a worried Zordon.

"Good, Red Ranger out!" says Jason as he runs back into battle, side by side with Tommy.

"Demona's been defeated, turns out she was Elledan's wife put under a spell by Lord Doom, and she's back at the Med Bay recovering with Ninjor now!" Jason updates.

"Great, I hope we can get Lumitor under control soon, we're staring to wear out Jase. Any luck on contacting Tanya?" responds a tired Tommy, breathing very heavily due to the long battle.

"No, Zordon and Astral are trying, but they're getting major interference from the radio station!" explains Jason.

"Rangers, we have no time for talking with each minute of this battle it appears that the Lumitor monster is growing in strength" interrupts Trey, "I suggest we continue with more powerful attacks, I have noticed Kat's Power Blast has been doing fairly well in holding him back temporarily."

"Blue Ranger Spinning Punch!" calls out Adam as he spins with his arms out, he appears to resemble a glowing blue top, he gets a few good hits on Lumitor, before the monster stops him, mid spin and throws him back the rangers, sending them to the ground.

Back at his Throne Room, Lord Doom watches the battle on Earth as it continues to unfold.

"Tybolt! Tybolt! Get in here immediately!" yells out the enraged emperor of doom.

"Yes, Sire!" submissively answers the red skinned spy, hands grasped together, crouching before the evil king.

"Demona has been freed from my spell, Lumitor isn't making any headway with these new Power Rangers. Send down Nerissa and Elros along with another squadron of Demonites! I want those Power Rangers destroyed!" screams the enraged Lord Doom as he slams his fists onto the arms of his grey rock throne.

"As you wish my master!" calls out Tybolt as he quickly runs through the large stone large doors to grant his master's wishes as the evil lord's attention goes back to the battle in Angel Grove.

"Argggghhhhhh!" calls out Lumitor as he falls to the ground.

"Blue Rhino Blade Blast!" calls out Adam as he points his daggers at Lumitor sending out powerful blue energy blasts at the wounded samurai monster.

Suddenly, shielding the fallen monster is Nerissa who has been promoted back to her original rank as General, followed by her Lt. General, Elros, following them is an even larger scale squadron of Demonite Warriors.

"Well, well, Power Rangers, you may have defeated Demona, but you'll find defeating me will not be so easy. Unlike her, there is no good in me, I'm bad to the core! Muww Ha Ha Ha Ha!" insanely laughs Nerissa!

"This one's a nut job!" Tommy thinks out loud.

"You nailed that one, Bro!" responds Jason to his buddy's comment.

"Power Rangers," commands Trey, "prepare yourself, we are about to engage in the hardest fight of your careers!"


End file.
